


stay

by doyowong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, and i was also a lil sad, listen, slight very minor panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyowong/pseuds/doyowong
Summary: mark has a bad day.





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be doing homework but instead i got sad and listened to sad music and opened a prompt generator. needless to say, the prompt made me even more sad and so i wrote this drabble :) im less sad now but, enjoy!
> 
> (also i wrote this while listening to stay by hazy nights, hence the title. highly recommend listening to it while reading
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3ZUbdFNIg4)

mark was on his last string of sanity. to top off the fact that he was late to school and that he’s also sure he failed his exam earlier, it poured on his way home and soaked all the papers in his backpack. he fell face first into his pillows, letting out a deep sigh. he wanted to cry. a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

“mark, can I come in?” a voice sounded from outside his room. mark let out a small ‘yes’ before the door opened.

“hey kid, how was school?” his mother came in, dressed in her scrubs. marks heart fell. he knew that tone, it was the tone his mother only used when she had bad news to deliver.

“it’s okay mom, i already know what that voice means.” he didn’t want to beat around the bush, wanting her to leave so he could cry in peace. he knew that working as a nurse would cause his mom to work long nights and early mornings, but it was friday, which occasionally meant he could have her all to himself. mark watched as a regretful look passed across her face.

“baby I'm sorry, two other nurses are sick right now so they really need me. we can reschedule, i promise ill make it up to you.” mark let out another sigh before leaning over to hug his mom. she tensed up for a second and then reciprocated, wrapping her arms around mark and squeezing him tight.

“why don’t you call donghyuck and ask if you can stay over at his? or if you want I can call his parents and see.” she spoke into the hug.

“no mom it’s fine, i’ll text him, go to work. i love you.”

“i love you more.” she broke the hug before leaning in to kiss marks forehead, standing up and heading out the door, blowing mark one last kiss before leaving. mark let out a long exhale and grabbed his phone, opening up his messages app.

to : _hyuckie _

from : _mark _

hey are you doing anything tonight?

mark hovered over the message, debating on whether or not to press send. he stared at his phone for a minute before deciding to just lock his phone on toss it onto his bed. this was a common occurrence. mark’s mom would tell him that she had to work, mark would be sad, then he would text donghyuck asking to stay the night. tonight though, it was more than just the fact that his mom had to work. his day had already been bad and now his mood was worse than before. he felt a vibration on the bed next to him where he had tossed his phone.

from _hyuckie_

to: _mark _

hey you staying in tonight?

my moms making your favorite

and johnny hyungs gone so,,

there’s an open seat :)

mark read the text, tears welling up in his eyes. he pressed on donghyucks contact picture, then pressed on the green phone button next to it.

“-just texted him. hello?” donghyucks voice sounded over the speaker.

“hey.” mark breathed out.

“hey, you okay?” donghyuck asked, concern showing in his voice.

“yeah , i’m-” he let out a small sniffle, “could you pick me up? i don’t wanna be alone right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was the prompt in case you were wondering-
> 
> Your prompt: mark: I don’t want to be alone right now.


End file.
